1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosive missile or projectile assembly which possesses a projectile body and a ballistic hood which is positioned in front of the projectile body, wherein the hood encompasses a head end portion of the projectile body, and which includes an explosive charge arranged within the projectile body and a base detonator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of European Patent No. 0 068 533 there has become known a particular explosive incendiary grenade. This grenade possesses a projectile body and a ballistic hood which is mounted in front of the projectile body. With the projectile body there is provided an explosive charge, and with an incendiary charge being arranged ahead of the explosive charge. A base detonator is located rearwardly of the explosive charge. The explosive charge possesses a conical tip at its leading end, and this tip is encompassed by an incendiary charge, in which the incendiary charge is arranged within a conical recess in the projectile body. Through the utilization of this arrangement, the incendiary charge is dispersed over a relatively wide space due to the action of the explosive charge.
Furthermore, an explosive projectile possessing a fragmentation effect has become known from the disclosure of European Patent No. 0 101 795. Preformed fragments are arranged in the projectile body, as well as in the rearward portion of a nose fuze. These fragment member are accelerated by means of a suitably associated booster charge into the spatial angle sectors which are located directly in front of the head end of the projectile. However, in that instance, it is disadvantageous that the nose fuze which disintegrates during the detonation of the explosive charge provides an obstruction to the spread of the fragments in the forward angle sector.